Sick Love
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Nunca me imagine que fuera posible enamorarme o desear al enemigo, pero ahora lo deseo con tanta locura que siento que es enfermizo


**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Lo prohibido" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 _Heeeeeeeey hasta que puedo participar en otro bello reto, debo admitir que han sido semanas muy ocupadas y que me meto en demasiadas cosas aunque en otras ocasiones las ocupaciones llegan solistas._

 _Que les puedo decir, mi pc ha muerto y no tendré una hasta Febrero o Abril, sin hablar de que… Paso gran parte de mis días en la escuela, en serio, voy de 12:00am a 8:20pm, entonces esa es otra causa de mi ausencia._

 _Mmmm ha si! La historia, que les puedo decir, mi palabra fue rescate y como ya tenía en mente este tic hace tiempo me sentó de maravilla, aunque sentí que algo le falto espero que les guste._

 _En primera me encanta este tema, es apasionante para mi y simplemente me fascina la idea del héroe y villano enamorado por eso pensé… héroe (Suki) y villano (Azula) así que los dejo con esto que es;_

 **Sick Love**

Sentía como el tiempo pasaba con lentitud, era el primer día de mi estadía como prisionero "especial" en la roca hirviente.

El lugar era caluroso, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un volcán activo?

En cuanto abrí los ojos traté de reconocer mi paradero, las paredes eran de color rojo cenizo, el piso negro y el techo parecía ser inalcanzable.

Me moví un poco hasta que sentí mi cuerpo responderme, pero estaba encadenada al techo y el suelo, dejándome a merced de cualquier persona.

Mis músculos estaban adoloridos y mi traje de guerrera había sido remplazado por un traje de prisión que me quedaba enorme.

No había ventana alguna y el único ruido que lograba escuchar era el de mi respiración pesada debido al dolor de mi cuerpo que aumentaba gradualmente, y el de las cadenas golpeteando por mis continuos intentos de liberarme forcejeando inútilmente… Era más que obvio que no había salida o escape de mi celda.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté y mucho menos tengo la noción de si es día o noche, esto comienza a desesperarme, no puedo hacer nada, soy como un ave aprisionada.

Después de lo que yo imaginaba que era mucho tiempo unos pasos firmes comenzaron a resonar, creí que era un guardia y sin duda había sido la primera equivocación de muchas.

Una silueta atlética entró a mi celda, sus afilados ojos color ámbar me hacían sentirme desnuda ante ella, una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro mientras que caminaba alrededor mío como un dragón con su presa.

Sentía como el odio me recorría y me impulsaba a seguir luchando contra mis cadenas causando una risa por parte de mi captora.

―No podrías huir de este lugar ni aunque la vida se te fuera en ello― Se burló― Sabes… Tus guerreras mostraron mucha resistencia pero al final murieron… Qué patéticas― Me miró con malicia mientras de sus ropas sacaba un abanico.

―Mientes…―Repliqué.

―Uno de estos no podría ser igualado por nadie… Ni siquiera por el más hábil de los artesanos.― Sonrío abanicándose.― Y lo sabes… Es interesante uno de estos fácilmente puede ser un arma… Pero será un bonito accesorio para unas vacaciones a la isla Ember

Me negaba a creerlo, sin embargo ¿Dónde más podía haberlo conseguido?

Mi abanico, si lo tuviera podría defenderme e incluso intentar huir… Pero de igual manera sería una batalla perdida que me traería más problemas.

Detestaba sentirme tan vulnerable e indefensa ante ella, había comenzado a odiarla profundamente.

―Para variar podrías decirme tu nombre en lugar de desgastarme con la mirada... Si cobrara porque me miraran, que cabe destacar que debería, cobraría muy caro, así que aprovecha la vista… ―La miré con cierta sorpresa, no pensaba que fuera tan egocentrista.

Era extraño, me esperaba que apenas pusiera un pie en mi celda comenzaría a torturarme hasta desfallecer, aunque darle mi nombre no era precisamente bueno.

―Claro… Y después iré a tomar té con el avatar Roku….― Hablé con cierto sarcasmo.

No me esperaba que tomara las cadenas que ataban mis manos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra levantaba mi rostro clavándome las uñas.

―Podría mandarte directamente con él si quisiera, así que podrías ser un poco cortés y decirme tú nombre…

Mientras eso pasaba sentía como mis muñecas ardían y un dolor agónico me recorría, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y mordí mi labio evitando que los gritos de dolor salieran de mi boca, no le daría el placer de escucharme gritar.

―Púdrete…― gemí adolorida.

―Insolente… ―El calor disminuyó gradualmente pero aún podía sentir mis muñecas ardiendo.

Me preocupe cuando salió de mi campo visual, pero pude escuchar su risa al momento en que sus manos se escabulleron entre la parte superior de mi uniforme y pararon en mi caja torácica acariciando con sus manos ardientes mi piel.

― ¡Aléjate de mí!― grité molesta.

Intentaba alejarme de su tacto pero era inútil, estaba expuesta, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera de mí, aun con mis protestas.

―Solo quiero saber tu nombre… ¿Es tan difícil decirlo?

Sus afiladas uñas bajaron por mi torso rasguñándolo mientras que intentaba deshacerme de todas las sensaciones que me agobiaban; miedo, angustia, dolor, desagrado, ira. Pero inexplicablemente sentí placer, deseo…

―No lo sabrás por más que intentes…— Susurré.

― ¿apostamos?...―Se posicionó delante de mí, su sonrisa me heló la sangre sin hablar de aquel que había fuego en sus ojos, era intimidante e hipnotizante.

Ella posó sus manos en mi cintura, se acercó a mí y… ¡¿ME BESÓ?!

Yo intentaba desesperadamente romper el beso así que mordí su labio ganándome un buen golpe en la mandíbula desorientándome un poco, sin embargo luego de esa acción ella volvió a aprisionar mis labios entre los suyos, esta vez comenzó a explorar con sus manos mi torso acercándose cada vez más a mis muslos.

Cuando el aire se nos acababa se separó de mí mordiendo mi labio inferior y preguntó con una voz entrecortada y cargada de bastante lujuria.

― ¿Piensas hablar?― Ella sonreía introduciendo sus manos por mi pantalón.

Me había preparado para la tortura física, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que un escenario como este ocurriera.

―Ojalá y te jodan― Con toda mi fuerza deseaba estar libre, que sus manos dejaran de tocarme, me sentía asustada y debía admitirlo.― Mi nombre…―inhalé profundamente― Mi nombre es Suki.

Como por arte de magia sus manos dejaron de tocarme y su sonrisa se amplió aún más que antes.

―Suki…― Casi saboreaba mi nombre― Líder de las guerreras Kyoshi… Me suena bastante bien, pero no mejor que; Suki, la traidora que llevó al avatar a su fin.

―No te atreverías…― Nuevamente intenté alcanzarla ingenuamente, estaba atada, no podía hacer nada.

―Volveré cuando el avatar allá caído…― Se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla― Gracias por tu información.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. En ese momento comprendí lo que había hecho y estaba más que molesta.

― ¡Maldita! Eres… Eres… ¡Una cobarde!― Me frustrada el hecho de que se hubiera aprovechado de mí.

Un prolongado silencio se extendió, ella dejó de caminar, giró nuevamente hacía mí y sentí un agudo dolor en mi rostro.

Azula me había golpeado con un látigo de fuego y repitió los latigazos tantas veces por todo mí cuerpo que perdí la cuenta, se le veía molesta, furiosa, nada que ver con el escenario de antes, imposible pensar que me había estado besando con tanto deseo y pasión.

Luego de mucho rato golpeándome pareció haberse calmado.

―Que eso te enseñe a cerrar la boca…― Susurro con desdén dejándome allí colgando y sangrando.

Y pensar que aquel fue solo mi primer día, luego de ese los demás no fueron exactamente agradables, el dolor me atormentaba, mis pensamientos comenzaban a revolverse dentro de mi cabeza y la idea de que me rescataran se hacía cada vez más lejana, un rescate me parecía imposible.

Azula había dejado encargado a los guardias que me dieran una paliza diaria.

Una vez al día guardias tanto masculinos como femeninos entraban a mi celda, soltaban mis cadenas y comenzaba el espectáculo, me llovían golpes, patadas, insultos y escupitajos como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, como si yo hubiera iniciado aquella guerra hace tantos años.

Los primeros días intentaba defenderme, los golpeaba, huía de los puños, pero con el tiempo deje de hacerlo, comprendí que era inútil, siempre terminaba en suelo, adolorida y con la sangre manchándome.

A veces me quedaba en el suelo echa ovillo y oraba porque mi estupidez no afectara a Aanng, a Katara, a Toph o a Sokka…

La desesperanza se apoderada de mi orillándome a desvariar muchas veces. Los guardias me mataban de sed y me daban porciones miserias de comida cada cierto tiempo.

Parecía ser que la piedad no existía en esta guerra.

En algún momento sentí la extraña sensación del deseo por contacto humano, de sentir las cálidas caricias de Azula. Sus manos increíblemente delicadas y expertas que me volvían loca y torturaban.

Quería que esos labios volvieran a besarme como en el primer día de mí estadía, quería sentir la rudeza de sus labios pero la suavidad de sus besos.

Aquel sentimiento de desesperación me invadía invitándome a soñar con la malvada Azula mostrándome que el fuego no solo destruye. Calentándome en las frías noches que temía morir de hipotermia, mirando las estrellas y bañándonos por la luz de luna.

Era una maldita locura, ella era mi enemigo, mi captor, mi verdugo y deseaba sentirme amada por ella… Sin duda estaba volviéndome loca.

Dejé caer mi peso contra los grilletes que sostenían mis manos, mis muñecas ya estaban en carne viva ¿Qué más daba?, suspiró con pesadez y abandoné mis pensamientos para irme al mundo de los sueños donde no importaba nada, donde descansaba y solo eso.

Donde ya no me torturaba más por esa falta de humanidad, tacto y calidez en mí ser, donde extrañamente ella me esperaba cada noche, donde sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación y un cálido fuego me inundaba haciéndome sentir segura un momento, entre sus manos llenas de muerte y destrucción que en esos momentos significaban amor, donde sus tornados brazos me atraían más ella, donde su voz me susurraba cosas muy diferentes a las que en el mundo real decía.

Donde éramos libres de todo pecado…

Donde mi locura era normal…

Donde enamorar me del villano no está mal.


End file.
